Getting Drunk Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam all find themselves hung over at Callen's house, with only Eric and Nell knowing what happened the night before.


**AN:**Hey Fanfiction Readers, this story is called Getting Drunk Seemed Like a Good Idea Time. I got this idea from a story I read, but have made it different and instead of a few people getting drunk, the entire team getting drunk after a case that went good, but Nell and Eric decide to stay sober. Thank you to my Amazing Beta reader and Best Friend " iluvjasperhale" for proof reading this story andc for loving it too.

Hope you Enjoy the mess that the team get up to

would love to hear what you think

Love Always

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

xoxoxox

* * *

Callen was sitting in his kitchen, blinds shut, head in hands, and his mind a hazy fog trying to recall the events of the previous night.

Kensi sauntered in slowly not caring that her hair was all over the place and her eyes bloodshot. She didn't notice anything but the pounding in her head.

"Need aspirin," Kensi whispered to Callen.

"Mmmm, top cupboard…I think," Callen whispered back.

Kensi's head was too sore to even nod it so she just walked like a zombie over to the cupboard. Grabbed the box of aspirin, grabbed a glass of water and took it back to the table sitting opposite Callen. She then popped two pills into her mouth and took a sip of water.

Kensi groaned. "What...the...hell happened...last night?" she asked Callen, then wincing at how her raised voice drummed in her head.

"I'm not too...sure Kenz," Callen replied not looking up, "I'm...still trying to work that out myself."

Deeks and Sam walked in looking as worse for wear as the other two.

"Where…is…the…aspirin?" asked Deeks barely audibly, rubbing his head.

Kensi wordlessly passed the box to Deeks who immediately sighed gratefully as he took them, not bothering with a glass of water.

"Thanks...Kenz," Deeks said as he proceeded to slide down to sit on the floor next to Sam who was leaning against the cupboard, dark bags under his eyes same as everyone else.

"What…what…" was all that Sam mumbled.

"I'm...not too sure…" Deeks mumbled back.

"Morning Guys, piped Nell cheerfully as she and Eric walked into the kitchen.

"Nell...Eric..." Kensi said in a quiet but deadly tone.

"Could you possibly speak a little bit quieter please," Sam finished for Kensi.

"Sorry," Nell and Eric said quietly, dreading at was sure to come.

"What…the hell happened last night?" Callen asked the two tech experts who shared a strange look.

Now they had to tell what had happened last night and they were not looking forward to the reactions they would get when everything was explained.

"Well, er," started Nell nervously, "After the case we all decided to go out to celebrate...At a club." Eric continued, "And you guys were all getting tipsy so we thought it would be best for everyone if we brought you back to Callen's."

"So what happened next?" Kensi asked, becoming suspicious of the two tech guru's nervous twitches.

Nell looked at them all. She started to get a bit more nervous now. She really didn't want to say what happened next at all and neither did Eric for that matter.

"Well," Nell continued, "Still tipsy, you guys decided to play a drinking game and ended up making your own one."

"Cool! And what ingenious game did we come up with?" asked Deeks, who even though very hung over, remained a smart arse.

Kensi didn't even have the strength to give Deeks a sarcastic death stare.

"It was called Battle Shots," said Eric. "It's like normal battle ships but each time you hit your ship, you drink a shot," finished Nell.

"That sounds ingenious and fun," added smart arse Deeks rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up Deeks," Sam rasped. Kensi nodded in approval.

"Did something else happen, guys?" asked Callen, now suspicious like Kensi.

The room fell silent as Nell and Eric exchanged awkward looks.

"Guys?" Callen said.

As Nell and Eric continued to look awkwardly at each other, Deeks looked at his partner, shocked at what he saw.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT A HICKEY?" Deeks yelled out pointing at Kensi's neck, forgetting about his and everyone else's head ache.

"Deeks…" Sam groaned, grabbing his throbbing head.

"WHAT!" Kensi yelled out in utter shock, beginning to franticly search for a mirror, slamming as she went.

"Please stop Kenz," Callen said as more cupboards were opened and then shut violently.

Finally Kensi found what she was looking for. Her mouth formed a small 'oh' as she saw that there was indeed a purple hickey on her neck.

"Looks like someone got some action last night," Deeks said, winking at Kensi, and then wincing at the pain it caused him.

"Oh bite me Deeks" Kensi snapped, re-examining her neck.

"Actually Kenz, someone already did," Sam smirked. He was finding the situation very amusing.

Kensi whipped around giving Sam one of her famous death stares. After the silent staring war had gone on for a few minutes, Kensi turned to Nell and Eric, wanting more answers about her, er, interesting night.

"Nell…Eric…what happened last night," Kensi said with a manic glint in her eyes.

"Well what you did…I mean what happened…" Nell started, rubbing her hands together as she used to do as a child when extremely nervous.

"What Nell is, umm, trying to say is that…is that…is…" Eric continued, stumbling over his words.

This was pretty big what they had to tell them, bigger than anything that they had found out, it was their scandal and oh was it big.

"Spit...it...out Eric," Callen said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not sure you guys actually want to know," said Nell still wringing her hands.

"For God's sakes guys, just tell us!" Kensi yelled.

Eric and Nell looked at each other and with that, turned to Kensi, Callen, Deeks and Sam to deliver the news.

"WHAT!" Everyone practically yelled out, they didn't care about their headaches anymore, what they had just heard was big. It was bigger than big. It was mind-blowing. Callen fell off his chair, Sam off his chair and Deeks off the bench.

"Oh my God," was all Sam could get out. He was in a state of shock like everyone else.

"I…had a threesome…with DEEKS…and CALLEN?" Kensi screeched her voice five octaves higher than usual. Nell and Eric nodded in ascent.

"OH GOD," Kensi as he slumped in a chair, unable to walk as her legs had turned to jelly.

"…Nice," Deeks said smirking triumphantly.

Everyone stopped dead to stare at Deeks.

"What?" asked Deeks as everyone yelled at him.

"Oh for the love of…" Kensi mumbled, shutting her eyes and placing her head on the table.

Callen, though still in shock, managed to compose himself. "How did you guys find out?" he asked Nell and Eric,

Eric and Nell looked at each other and then back at the others.

"We'll...we kind of..." Nell said, "Walked in on you guys, you know, doing it."

Kensi shot her head out of her hands and looked at Eric and Nell, her eyes were wide in shock and her face went bright red from embarrassment. Callen placed his hand on his forehead and started to rub it, Deeks was a bit surprised that he had a threesome with the team leader, his partner and that Eric and Nell walked in on them.

Sam sat himself back up on the bench, he couldn't stop himself from smiling and laughing at the situation.

"Well," Deeks told them, seemingly un-phased by what was going on around him, "I think my hangover all gone now. "

"Lucky for you mine isn't," Sam replied, seriously wanting to thump Deeks over the head.

"If anything else happened, I don't think I want to know," Kensi said placing her head back in her hands after she took a sip of her water glass that was on the table next to her.

"I'm with you on that. I still can't believe that I had a threesome with you and surfer boy over there, " Callen said to Kensi, gesturing at Deeks who was standing with a dopey grin on his face.

"Neither could we," added Eric with a shaky laugh.

"Actually, not much else happened last night. Unless you count finding out that Sam is a terrible cook," Nell said.

"Hey," yelled Sam indignantly, "I am too a good cook. Well, better than Kensi at least," he added smirking.

"Hey, that's not my fault," explained Kensi, "My auntie use to cook for me when my Dad was in Afghanistan. And I'm not that bad," she added.

"Ha! Coming from the girl who burnt 2 minute noodles as she was reading the instructions," laughed Sam.

Kensi looked at Sam.

"Really Kensi?" asked Deeks, "2 minute noodles is one of the easiest things to make, I mean seriously. Really?"

"I had other, more important things on my mind," Kensi protested.

"Yeah. Who Tyra was going to vote off on America's next top model," Deeks replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kensi just stared at her partner.

"Hey how did this become about me? Leave me alone. I've got my own problems," Kensi said, putting her head in her hands.

"True," Callen said.

"Two problems actually," chuckled Deeks, receiving another death glare in reply. It was his third of the day.

"So how was my cooking anyway?" Sam asked Nell and Eric, hoping for praise.

" Well to tell you the truth..." Nell said as she looked over at Eric.

"Not that great," Eric continued, "You can't cook when you're drunk."

Everyone gave a small laugh.

"What did he try to cook?" Callen asked them.

"Cookies," Nell said, "And he gave us some to try."

"And no offence," Eric told Sam, "but they were pretty terrible." Eric told him.

"Oh…Sorry guys," Sam said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Eric and Nell both smiled at Sam.

"I'm...glad that I didn't eat them" Deeks said with a semi smirk on his face.

Hearing that smart aleck comment from Deeks, Sam whacked Deeks over the head

"Hey, what was that for," Deeks whined as everyone laughed.

"So," Nell started, "It was an…eventful…night"

"That's an understatement," Kensi said. Callen and Deeks nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad Hetty didn't witness it," Sam added, everybody agreeing with him.

Unbeknownst to them, Hetty had walked in, looking for her team who hadn't shown up at headquarters. She hoped that her team were at least doing bonding initiatives or left over work, but instead she saw four of her agents hung over and her tech specialists standing around.

"Why are we all standing around when there's work to be done," came a voice from Callen's lounge room.

"Was that…?" Deeks spluttered turning red.

"No…No. It can't be," Sam tried to re assure the detective, "It's all in our heads."

"But I swear, it sounded just like her, " Deeks added trying to convince Sam.

"Deeks... It is just our minds playing...tricks on us " Sam protested once again.

The others were too tired to even jump into the conversation between Deeks and Sam.

"I am certainly not a voice in your head Mr Hannah, " Hetty said sternly, moving so that the team could see her.

"Oh no," Kensi groaned.

"We're screwed," Callen added.

Nell and Eric glanced nervously at each other then turning to see Hetty, eyebrows raised and lips pursed.

"What on earth have you all been doing? Its midday." Hetty asked, never before having seen her team in such a state as they were presently.

"Well...let's just say..." Deeks said looking around the room at the team to try and get someone to finish off his sentence.

"It's a long and ...painful story," Sam said rubbing his forehead.

"A very long story," Kensi said hiding her face in her arms that were resting on the table.

"And we don't want to talk about it," added Deeks.

Hetty was not impressed. Sure, her team were allowed to have a semi-wild night but this was much too much.

"Mr Callen..." said Hetty, looking at the young man who was mimicking Kensi's head in hands.

Callen didn't say anything, he was too hung over and too shocked to form words.

"I, er, don't think Callen wants to talk about what happened either," said Sam on behalf of is best friend.

"Actually none of us want to talk about the events of last night Hetty," Eric added silently begging for her not to ask any more questions.

Hetty looked at Eric and then at the rest of her team.

"Well then," Hetty started, "Given that no one has explained, you are ALL on paperwork duty for two weeks."

Everyone's head's shot up.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"But that's not fair," Deeks whined, "You can't be serious?"

"Unless you can all tell me what happened last night then to explain why you are in this state, that is my verdict," Hetty said glaring at everyone, including Eric and Nell.

Everyone looked at the floor shamefully.

"That's what I thought," said Hetty curtly, turning on her heel and walking away.

As Hetty left, the others turned to face each other.

"Urgh, I can't believe this is happening," Kensi said putting her head back in her hands.

"Me either," said Callen following suite.

"It sucks," Sam added.

"We can't really blame her though," said Eric, "we didn't show up for work."

"And it was kind of our fault anyway," Nell told the others.

Everyone looked at her.

"This," Sam said, gesturing to the mess that was around him, "Is not our fault."

"Sam's right guys. It wasn't our fault…It was HIS fault," Kensi screamed, jumping up and pointing at Deeks.

"My fault? MY FAULT?" roared Deeks incredulously back at Kensi. "This is not my fault…It takes two to tango…Well in this case three," he added chuckling to himself.

"Urgh…" Kensi spluttered, "It was all your fault Deeks!"

The two continued to yell at each other until Sam, Eric and Nell had joined in too.

"We should have just stayed at the office," Eric screamed at Nell.

"We are a team Eric…" she yelled back at him.

Callen had just about had enough. Slowly taking his head out of his hands and standing up, he put two fingers to his mouth and blew.

Everyone immediately stopped and wince at the noise that was now resonating through their heads.

"Everyone just STOP!" Callen yelled, exasperated. "What's done is done and we can't change it. None of us want to tell Hetty what happened last night and the punishment that she gave us was faire. This was no one person's fault, we are a team and we all take the blame," he continued sternly.

They all nodded their heads in agreement and Nell and Eric turned to face each other and quietly say sorry.

"Now," Callen started, "What I think that should happen is that you all should go home and get changed then as a team we should head to the office and see what paperwork that we have to do."

They all agreed, although begrudgingly, and went back home to freshen up before the long hours of paperwork that were ahead.

Not one member of the LA team would ever forget whatever wild, crazy and insane night they had, that getting drunk seems like a good idea at the time.

**FIN**


End file.
